Embun Pagi
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Sarada merasa heran dengan daun-daun yang basah terkena embun di halaman rumahnya. Padahal semalam tidak hujan. Karena penasaran, dia bertanya pada ibunya, Sakura, kenapa daun-daun bisa basah terkena embun di pagi hari. Darimana asalnya embun itu? My first Fanfic in Naruto fandom. For #FunFactFanfictionChallenge Mind to RnR?
Disclaimer: Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita gaje, dll

Summary: Sarada merasa heran dengan daun-daun yang basah terkena embun di halaman rumahnya. Padahal semalam tidak hujan. Karena penasaran, dia bertanya pada ibunya, Sakura, kenapa daun-daun bisa basah terkena embun di pagi hari. Darimana asalnya embun itu? My first Fanfic in Naruto fandom. For #FunFactFanfictionChallenge Mind to RnR?

 ***~Embun Pagi~***

Suasana pemandangan pagi hari di desa Konoha begitu menyejukkan mata. Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya untuk menyinari Bumi. Beberapa bunga sakura mulai bermekaran di pohonnya. Tak hanya bunga sakura, bunga-bunga lain juga turut serta mengeluarkan kuncup bunganya. Burung-burung pipit mulai menyanyi, menyambut datangnya pagi di hari yang baru.

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha, seorang gadis berkacamata keluar melalui pintu. Gadis itu adalah putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha, Sarada. Dia lalu menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Dadanya menggembung, bagaikan terisi udara segar. Kemudian dia menghembuskannya melalui mulutnya.

"Ah! Pagi yang indah..." gumam Sarada. Dia mendongak ke atas. Matanya memandang awan-awan yang melintasi langit pagi itu. Sungguh indah.

Sarada menyatukan kedua tangannya dan merentangkannya ke atas. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di pagi hari, yaitu melakukan perenggangan terlebih dahulu. Begitu kedua matanya menatap semak-semak di halamannya dimana dia berada, mendadak raut wajahnya berubah heran.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri semak-semak itu. Di situ, dia melihat daun semak-semak itu basah. Ternyata di atas daun-daun itu ada banyak sekali embun. Dahinya mengernyit, heran. "Sejak kapan ada embun di daun-daun ini? Apa semalam hujan, ya?" Begitulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Seingat dia, malam di hari sebelumnya tidak hujan.

Ketika Sarada memperhatikan daun-daun yang terkena embun itu sambil berpikir, muncullah wanita bersurai merah muda pendek dan berbando keluar dari pintu. Wanita itu tak lain adalah Sakura, ibunya.

"Sarada! Ayo, kita sa... Lho?" Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya itu. Dia lalu berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa yang kamu perhatikan, Sarada? Kelihatannya serius," tanyanya.

Sarada menoleh ke arah ibunya yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Dia terkejut, namun hanya sebentar saja. Dia memperhatikan lagi embun yang di atas daun-daun tersebut. "A, ano... Begini, Mama... Aku penasaran," katanya.

"Apa itu? Tanya saja sama Mama. Nggak usah sungkan," ujar Sakura.

"Itu." Sarada menunjuk embun di salah satu daun semak. "Aku heran, kenapa sih saat pagi hari bisa ada banyak sekali embun di daun-daun ini? Kan semalam tidak hujan, Ma."

"Oh..." Sakura manggut-manggut. "Mama pikir kamu perhatiin apa. Rupanya embun pagi di atas daun toh. Kamu tahu tidak, Sarada? Kenapa bisa terjadi munculnya embun di pagi hari?"

Sarada menggeleng tanda tak tahu. "Itulah yang akan kutanyakan pada Mama. Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu?"

"Tetes embun terbentuk karena terjadi proses yang namanya kondensasi," jawab Sakura.

"Hah?" Mata Sarada membundar. "Kondensasi itu apa, Ma?"

"Kondensasi adalah perubahan wujud benda gas menjadi cair. Biasanya lebih sering disebut pengembunan. Nah, ini bisa terjadi ketika uap air didinginkan menjadi air, tetapi dapat juga terjadi bila uap air dikompresi atau tekanan ditingkatkan. Bisa juga karena mengalami kombinasi dari pendinginan dan kompresi. Contohnya seperti tetesan embun di pagi hari," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. "Kamu sudah tahu sekarang kan, Sarada? Embun itu adalah uap air yang berubah menjadi titik-titik air. Itulah yang disebut kondensasi seperti yang Mama jelaskan tadi."

"Hmm... Ternyata begitu. Selama ini kukira embun muncul di daun saat pagi hari karena hujan semalam," kata Sarada sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Terus, bagaimana proses pembentukan embun yang disebut kondensasi itu? Apakah ada faktor yang mendukungnya?"

"Ya. Kemungkinan faktor yang mendukung pembentukan embun adalah suhu udara yang dingin di malam hari," jawab Sakura. Membuat Sarada makin penasaran.

"Eh, benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kamu tahu kan kalau semalam udaranya dingin sekali sampai kamu harus menarik selimutmu saat tidur?"

"Oh ya. Aku masih ingat, Ma. Waktu itu udaranya dingin sekali sampai aku harus menarik selimutku lebih rapat lagi biar tak kedinginan," tutur Sarada.

"Nah, itu dia salah satu faktor pendukungnya, yaitu udara dingin di malam hari. Embun dapat terbentuk pada suhu yang cukup dingin dan kondisi yang cukup tenang. Malam hari itulah yang dapat memenuhi kedua kondisi tersebut," jelas Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi pada saat udara dingin di malam hari, Ma?" tanya Sarada lagi.

"Begini, Sarada..." Sakura menghela napas, siap memulai ceritanya. "Udara memiliki satu titik jenuh dimana dia tidak dapat lagi menampung uap air lebih banyak dan sebagian uap tersebut kembali berubah menjadi titik-titik air. Kondisi tersebut umumnya terjadi saat udara sudah tidak dapat menampung uap air lagi. Namun, ternyata menurunkan suhu udara juga bisa menyebabkannya berada di titik jenuh. Titik jenuh akibat penurunan suhu udara inilah yang kita kenal sebagai titik embun."

Sarada manggut-manggut. Dia menunggu ibunya meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Pada malam hari, selain faktor suhu udara, umumnya tidak banyak angin berhembus. Saat tidak ada angin yang berhembus, uap air akan lebih mudah menempel pada benda-benda tertentu, contohnya daun-daun ini. Benda-benda tersebut umumnya akan bersuhu dingin juga di malam hari. Akibatnya suhu dingin dari benda tersebut akan membuat uap-uap air yang menempel pada benda itu menjadi jenuh dan berubah kembali menjadi titik-titik air. Begitulah, titik-titik air yang kita lihat ini sebagai embun di pagi hari." Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti kan, Sarada?"

"Aku sekarang mengerti, Ma!" jawab Sarada sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Wah, penjelasan dari Mama ini berguna sekali untukku. Terima kasih, Mama..." sambungnya sembari memeluk ibunya.

Sakura membalas pelukan putrinya itu. "Hehe... Mama jadi malu."

"Oh ya." Sarada melepaskan pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa Mama menemuiku?" tanyanya.

"Tadi Mama ke sini mau mengajakmu sarapan," jawab Sakura. "Ah, tak terasa, gara-gara melihatmu memperhatikan embun pagi di daun, Mama jadi menjelaskan tentang proses pembentukan embun pagi."

"Tak apa, Ma. Berkat Mama yang memberi jawabannya padaku, aku jadi mengerti kenapa embun bisa muncul di pagi hari," ujar Sarada. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan? Papa pasti sedang menunggu kita di ruang makan," usulnya.

"Ayo!" Sakura setuju. "Kita masuk ke dalam dan sarapan pagi, yuk! Mama sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak."

"Hn!"

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Sarada berjalan memasuki rumah melalui pintu untuk sarapan. Ibu dan anak itu meninggalkan semak-semak di halaman rumah yang masih basah terkena embun pagi. Salah satu embun mengalir ke ujung daun semak, lalu menetes dan jatuh ke tanah.

 ***~Tamat~***

Akhirnya FF Fun Fact kedua selesai~!

Kali ini aku membuatnya di fandom Naruto nih. Hai, minna-san! Hajimemashite. Kenalkan, aku Rizuki, Author yang baru saja masuk ke dalam fandom ini. Yoroshiku~! ^^

Aku membuat FF ini untuk mengikuti Fun Fact Fanfiction Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh Yukira Kamishiro. Terima kasih banyak buat Yukira Kamishiro yang mengijinkanku berpartisipasi di challenge ini...

Bagaimana ceritanya, minna-san? Maaf kalau jelek. Terus kedua karakternya (ibu dan anak), Sakura dan Sarada OOC. Yah, aku baru pertama kali bikinnya di sini. Hehe...

Aku suka Anime Naruto, walaupun tidak terlalu mengikuti jalan ceritanya. Aku suka chara-charanya di Anime ini. Well, meskipun Anime ini sudah tamat, aku tetap menyukainya sampai kapanpun.

Kalau kalian suka FF-ku ini, aku senang, kok. Semoga FF ini bermanfaat buat kalian. Thank you for your attention and see you in my another FF... ^_^)/


End file.
